


Fall Again

by keelywolfe



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were ways of excusing very nearly anything and even gods made mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Again

* * *

The first time could have been forgiven. 

There were ways of excusing very nearly anything and even gods made mistakes. No one had ever asked him to make excuses for Loki, though Thor had in the past often found himself doing it regardless. Pleaded forgiveness, leniency, whatever seemed to be the least painful to the person in question. The years for that were long, long since passed and Loki had never been one to ask forgiveness. 

Thor had only rarely had to do so for himself and he has always known it had more to do with who he was rather than being blameless; he was the hero of Asgard, the golden son of Odin and though Loki had always claimed him arrogant, ignorant and entitled, and perhaps that was so, he was never as oblivious as Loki believed. 

Loki. Lost Loki, dead Loki, Loki who had in the end sacrificed himself and then lived again, returned once more as a dark-haired boy with green eyes gleaming mischief, reborn as none of the other lost Asgardians had been. Loki never did anything the simple way.

Still, even with the glass-littered bridge of mistrust yet between them, once could be excused. 

Twice was more difficult and after three times…

By that point Thor only wished he could lose count and stop thinking about it, labeling each incident as it came. Every time he weakened, fell once again for the smoky promise in those eyes. Every time a simple touch, a hand on the shoulder or ruffling hair became an implication, a test and once again he found himself lifting his brother's slim body against a wall, against the floor, against silken sheets as he learned again the taste of his mouth, Loki's tongue against his own slyly lying innocence.

Loki.

Once, twice, three times found them here, past all forgiveness. It was all there in the simple, reckless green of Loki's eyes and if Thor wanted to drown himself within it, he could.

There was no question of Loki letting him. Not when he settled Loki into his lap, drawing aside his clothing and felt him arch into his too-rough touch. Not when he clutched at Thor's wrists, not to stop him but to beg him in soft, sweet cries for more, _please, brother, more_. 

Thor buried his face into soft, dark hair and inhaled, deeply. Loki smelled the same, like he'd been using the same soaps as he had in his previous incarnation and it was horrible, obscene, that even that did not make him want to stop. Only made his hands shake, sex-clumsy in a way that they never were and a lapful of warm, naked, _eager_ boy should never be enough of an excuse for that. 

Thor licked at the soft line of bruises down Loki's throat that he had no memory of biting into place and breathed him in, the soap-clean scent of him. Loki's hands tightened painfully in Thor's hair, slim fingers gripping, holding him in. If he looked up, if he could look up, he knew exactly which smile would be on Loki's face, sharp-edged and triumphant and it was shaming that it was easier not to see it. 

Easier to turn Loki on his belly and take everything that was being offered to him, bury his face in dark, dark hair and just not look at all.

Forgive me, Thor did not plead, did not ask, and Loki never asked forgiveness, never. Only sighed and squirmed, took his pleasure as it came, and after, he would curl up damp and sweaty in Thor's arms before slipping away in the middle of the night, leaving his brother alone with his guilt, his regret.

Until the next time.

The first time could have been forgiven, perhaps the second, but the third...

By the third, Thor didn't care if he was forgiven anymore. 

 

-finis-


End file.
